


Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się...

by Suicide



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prawda o niektórych wydarzeniach , ewentualnie ich tło od strony Głębi i Królestwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się...

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane wspomnieniami Asmodeusza z pierwszego tomu Zbieracza Burz. Duuużo absurdu, mało sensu ale... Się dzieje, bo ma być śmiesznie nie łzawo.  
> Chociaż ostatni rozdział to taka smutna "narośl" ale... Za to wińcie moją dziewczynę.

Jonia, VIII w.p.n.e.  
W pałacu Mitry było gorąco. To pierwsza rzecz, którą zauważysz, gdy tu wejdziesz. Potem dopiero, kiedy zaczerpniesz ciężkiego, przesyconego słodkim, korzennym zapachem powietrza, zaczynasz zwracać uwagę na to, że dwór kapie od zbytku. Niemal wszystko jest złote lub miedzianobrązowe, zdobione rubinami i bursztynem, misternie rzeźbione, do tego stopnia, że sprawia wrażenie niemal dzierganego. Goście czują się jakby wkroczyli w sam środek słońca, gdzie po podłodze z kamienia koloru miodu, przechadzają się kobiety gorące jak sama gwiazda. Smukłe i niebywale wdzięczne, każda inne, a jednak wszystkie równie piękne, egzotyczne i dzikie, ale jednak ujarzmione. Do tego stopnia fantastyczne, że Asmodeusz, jeden z bliskich przyjaciół Mitry zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie odkupić kilku do swoich lokali. Chociaż śmiertelniczki mają jedną wadę- cholernie szybko się psują.  
Zgniły Chłopiec postukał pomalowanym na złoto - na modłę ostatniego głębiańskiego krzyku mody - paznokciem w, jakżeby inaczej, złoty puchar wina, zastanawiając się czy taka ziemianka to inwestycja, która nie tyle się zwróci, co przyniesie realny zysk.  
Natomiast, jeśli o samego gospodarza chodzi... Mitra ryczał ze śmiechu. Dosłownie wył jak zarzynany Lewiatan, a jego złote pukle podskakiwały jak sprężyny.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, Mit. To jeszcze nie koniec - powiedział głosem głębokim jak sama Otchłań Baal, którego głowa spoczywała na kolanach pięknej kurtyzany. Kobieta bawiła się włosami demona, przesuwając je między swoimi smukłymi palcami, wcale niezdziwiona ich granatową barwą - Rozumiesz, potem szanowni koledzy - niedbałym ruchem ręki wskazał na Asmodeusza, Azazela i Beliala, którzy również siedzieli/półleżeli/pokładali się przy stole biesiadnym - oddali mi laur zwycięstwa* i sami zaangażowali się w ten numer. No więc jak już znudziła nam się ta naparzanka śmiertelników, bo ileż można patrzeć jak się tłuką po łbach, postanowiliśmy troszkę namieszać. I tak, napatoczyła się ta biedna jak jej tam...  
\- Kasandra - podpowiedział Azazel, na chwilę przerywając zabawianie dam prostymi sztuczkami z ogniem - Rozumiesz, Mit, córka króla Troi. Zdarzało mi się ją bałamucić czasami, biedna, pokręcona dziewczyna. Z czasem całkowicie zbzikowała... Wiesz, widziała fioletowowłosych facetów ze srebrnymi skrzydłami, ziejących ogniem... - Szef głębiańskiego wywiadu obnażył w uśmiechu ostre zęby  
Asmodeusz parsknął.  
\- Daj spokój, nie chwaliłeś się, że bajerowałeś ją tą tanią sztuczką z zianiem ogniem.  
\- Ta sztuczka nie jest tania. Serio, Mod, zdarza mi się tylko po znacznej ilości alkoholu, a on tani nie jest. No, ale wracając do tej nieszczęsnej wojny Trojańskiej... Baal, kontynuuj.  
Wspomniany demon odchrząknął i upił wina.  
\- Ach, byłbym zapomniał o dość ważnym szczególe, czyli naszym kochanym, skutym jak stąd do Pandemonium, Belialu.  
\- O, na Mrok... - jęknął Belial, który nigdy nie wiedział czy na to wspomnienie lepiej śmiać się czy płakać. Chociaż mimo wszystko, pewnie śmiać- draka była przednia i było co wspominać. Przynajmniej reszta miała co wspominać, bo on sam był zbyt pijany...  
Baal wyszczerzył się  
\- Pijany jak bela Beli, wziął i jakiejś kurwie podprowadził kieckę. Nie mam pojęcia czy przypadkiem czy celowo, tak czy inaczej, wcisnął ją na siebie, włosy rozpuścił coby jak te fale wina na ramiona opadały i w takim stanie idzie do namiotu Odyseusza. Budzi szanownego wodza i budzi, no i w końcu Odys otwiera oczy, patrzy na niego przerażony i wrzeszczy...  
\- A ty byś się na widok takiej szpetnej baby nie przeraził? - zapytał Asmodeusz, a Azazel słysząc to, opluł się winem, które zajęło się błękitnymi płomieniami, dając efekt wcześniej wspomnianego ziania ogniem.  
\- Agh, cholera - warknął fioletowy Demon Ognia, dogaszając szatę, która zapaliła się w kilku miejscach. Siedzące obok dziewczęta zaklaskały z uciechy.  
\- Ja i Asmodeusz - ciągnął Baal - akurat dolewaliśmy trucizny do ich win. No, ale słyszymy jakiś burdel, więc od razu tam biegniemy. I, jak Lucka kocham, widok przekomiczny. Siedzi Odyseusz a nad nim Belial w kiecce. I Bel mówi "Jam jest bogini Atena. Przychodzę do ciebie z radą, Odysie". A ten mało duszy nie wyzionął i pyta "Co mam robić, o najjaśniejsza?". "Wybuduj wielkiego konia! A potem ukryj w nim swoich ludzi i wyjdźcie po zmroku, kiedy trojanie wprowadzą go do miasta!" Czujesz, Mitra? Konia! A te cepy to zrobiły!  
Perski bóg wojny o mało się nie zapowietrzył, po jego złotej, zarumienionej od alkoholu twarzy płynęły łzy.  
\- A najlepsze jest to, że wygrali - dodał Zgniły Chłopiec - Trojanie okazali się jeszcze większymi ćwierćmózgami , mimo tego, że Azazel się chlapnął tej biedaczce. Ale miała reputacje zbyt wielkiej wariatki, żeby ktoś to kupił...  
\- Och, przyjaciele - wydyszał Mitra, starając się złapać oddech - Wielka szkoda, że bawiłem wtedy w Strefach i ominęło mnie to widowisko. Aż żal, żeby takie wydarzenie zaginęło w mrokach historii.  
\- Ano prawda - przyznał Baal  
\- Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko - mruknął Belial  
\- Boisz się, że ten kto to spisze doda jeszcze jak wkurwiona niczym Smok Chaosu Atena cię dorwała? - zapytał zaczepnie Asmodeusz.  
\- Już widzę jak ktoś to spisuje - parsknął czerwonowłosy.  
Zgniły Chłopiec zmrużył fiołkowe oczy.  
\- Znajdę kogoś, kto to spisze! I to wierszem jeszcze, takim na dwa tysiące zwrotek, o!  
Azazel przyklasnął  
\- Dobra, Mod. Trzymam cię za słowo.  
***  
Asmodeuszowi kończyły się przekleństwa. Mimo młodego wieku - bowiem liczył tylko trzy tysiące lat - miał ich bardzo bogaty zasób, w wielu językach, a wręcz we wszystkich, jakie powstały. A jednak, wciąż było ich za mało na tę, jakże niewdzięczne okoliczności.  
Co go do diabła podkusiło?  
Dwa tysiące zwrotek.  
Wierszem.  
I to jeszcze nie napisać, to byłoby zbyt proste.  
Podyktować, psia jego mać.  
Jeszcze do tego w całej w dupę chędożonej Jonii jest tylko jeden porządny poeta, z tego, co mówi Mitra.  
Z tym, że, żeby nie było za różowo, kiedy Asmodeusz i Azazel znaleźli wreszcie szanownego Homera, okazało się, że mężczyzna jest ślepy.  
Zgniły Chłopiec był blady ze złości. Demon Ognia turlał się ze śmiechu.  
Bo choć nie ustalali, komu Mod ma podyktować dzieje Wojny Trojańskiej, to w liliowych oczach szefa wywiadu było jawne wyzwanie.  
"No dalej, Ashmodai. Wymiękasz tylko dlatego, że facet nie widzi?"  
Na siedem kręgów piekła, Asmodeusz prędzej zje swojego smoka niż da dupkowi tę satysfakcję.  
\- Szczęścia życzę, Modo - Azazel uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
\- Dzięki, Zaz - Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
***  
No to jedziemy z tym koksem, pomyślał Asmodeusz. Wyłamał palce, pociągnął zdrowy łyk gorzałki od Mefista i bezszelestnie zbliżył się do siedzącego na sporym kamieniu mężczyzny.  
\- Homerze - szepnął głosem cichym niczym szelest motylich skrzydeł.  
Człowiek drgnął, ale widocznie wziął ten głos za omam lub sztuczkę wiatru, tak umiejętnie grającego na niewidzialnych strunach rozciągniętych w powietrzu  
\- Homerze - powtórzył Asmodeusz - To ja, Kaliope... Przysłał mnie mój pan, Apollin bym przelała w ciebie natchnienie.  
Ślepe oczy Homera, wbite w bezkresną pustkę - jedyne co widział - zmrużyły się, nadając twarzy wyraz skupienia.  
\- O jaśniejąca muzo, piękna Kaliope, czy nie jesteś tylko wytworem mojego umysłu?  
Asmodeusz wydał z siebie figlarny, kobiecy chichot, chociaż wyraz fiołkowych oczu wskazywał na chęć mordu.  
\- Czymże jest natchnienie, jeśli nie wytworem umysłu? Słyszysz jego podszept i przelewasz na papier to co ci przyniesie... A ja przynoszę ci od mojego pana, Apollina wielką historię o wielkiej bitwie...  
Homer uśmiechnął się.  
Czy mógłby nie zaufać temu słodkiemu głosowi?  
***  
\- Co ty piszesz, dziadzie w dupę nakopany? - warknął tyleż wściekły co zrozpaczony Asmodeusz.  
I tak podziwiał siebie, że tak długo był cierpliwy.  
Ale tysiąc pięćset zwrotek i szarpanie się z tym gościem mogło wykończyć każdego, nawet żonę Lota by kurwica strzeliła.  
\- O szlachetna Kaliope, ja już nie mogę...  
\- Siedź i pisz, Homer. Siedź i pisz. - Zgniły Chłopiec duszkiem opróżnił kolejną flaszkę - I wtedy Achilles, mąż śmiały i dzielny, co siłę miał trzystu, niczym wichura...

Aleksandria, 642 r.n.e  
W bibliotece było ciemno i cicho. Powietrze pachniało kurzem i pergaminem, a jedynym źródłem światła w tym labiryncie były cztery pochodnie dzierżone przez cztery cienie.   
Można by pomyśleć, że to zwykli złodzieje, gdyby nie błoniasto-łuskowate skrzydła mieniące się w blasku płomieni.   
Asmodeusz i Mefistofeles zaaferowani przeglądali zwoje. Chociaż Mefisto zaaferowany był tylko wewnętrznie, wyraz twarzy miał poważny jak zawsze. Za to Asmodeusz szczerzył w uśmiechu idealne, białe zęby. Obaj byli miłośnikami literatury, każdej możliwej. A teraz, gdy zaczęła powstawać na Ziemi, obaj wybierali się tu czasem by podejrzeć co ludzie akurat piszą i czy jest warte uwagi.   
Azazel zabrał się z nimi nie z miłości do starych zwojów. Liczył, że może zdarzy się coś ciekawego.   
Belial... Beliala wypchnął z nimi Lucyfer, bardzo subtelnie rzecz jasna, w sposób którego nie powstydziłby się sam Zgniły Chłopiec - pierwszy manipulant Głębi.   
Dlaczego? Możliwe, że liczył, iż wesołe towarzystwo pomoże Mrocznemu w czasie jednego z jego epizodów depresyjnych. A może dlatego, że wolał by napad szału, który zawsze był następstwem takiej depresji, miał miejsce na Ziemi. Głębia i tak nie była w najlepszym stanie, inni Mroczni i stara arystokracja sami wyrabiali podwójną normę jatki i pożogi. Imperator Piekła naprawdę nie potrzebował, żeby jego najlepszy strateg impulsywnie zaczął wojnę domową. Jeszcze najlepiej z kimś równie potężnym.   
Szef głębiańskiego Wywiadu się nudził. Aleksandria - taki fajny kawałek Ziemi. Tyle rzeczy można robić, tyle alkoholu wypić, tyle kataklizmów sprowadzić, tylu ludzi postraszyć... Ale nie. Oni siedzieli w bibliotece. Jakby w Głębi mało książek było!   
Oczywiście Demon Ognia nie był żadnym prymitywem. Jeszcze przed buntem Lucyfera należał do chóru Cherubinów - drugiego w kolejności najbliższego Panu. Wysoki Świetlisty, Wysoki Mroczny, jasne, że nie należał do ciemniaków. Ale Ziemia była wielkim placem zabaw na którym mogli robić wszystko... dlatego Azazel nie mógł zrozumieć czemu akurat czytają.   
Od niechcenia zaczął bawić się płomieniem pochodni, który tańczył na jego dłoni, zmieniając barwy. Po chwili rozdzielił kulę ognia na kilka mniejszych i zaczął nimi żonglować.   
\- Azazelu - Mefistofeles uniósł wzrok znad jakiegoś zwoju. Jego surowa twarz nie zdradzała najmniejszych oznak zdenerwowania - Czy ty całkiem oczadziałeś? Chcesz puścić z dymem największą ziemską bibliotekę?  
\- Nie jesteś moją matką, Mefisto. Azazel wywrócił oczami, ale zgasił płomień.  
\- My nie mamy matki, Azazelu. Z wyjątkiem Asmodeusza. - przypomniał sucho Belial, zajęty oglądaniem własnych paznokci.  
\- A, przy słodkiej Lilith to matka Mefisto nie brzmi źle. - przyznał Demon Ognia.  
Asmodeusz warknął gardłowo.  
\- Zaz, nie wspominaj przy mnie tej kurwy. Jak się nudzisz to sobie poczytaj. Jeśli umiesz.  
\- Litości, zamknijcie się. - mruknął Belial.  
Obaj zmierzyli go pełnymi powątpiewania spojrzeniami, jednak po chwili Asmodeusz bez słowa wrócił do lektury, a Azazel uznał, że gra warta jest niewarta świeczki. Wzruszył ramionami i sam zaczął przeglądać zbiory biblioteki.  
Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło zanim znalazł coś naprawdę interesującego.   
\- Chłopaki! Patrzcie co znalazłem. Czyżby to była słynna "Iliada" Homera? - zwój, zapisany drobnym pismem rozwinął się aż na podłogę.  
Asmodeusz wzdrygnął się na samo brzmienie tytułu. Belial pobladł. Mefisto wbił we fioletowowłosego demona spojrzenie żółtych oczu, czujnych jak u jastrzębia.  
\- Nie czytałem tego. - stwierdził  
\- Żałuj - odparł Azazel - jest tu świetny kawałek o pięknej Atenie...  
Zdążył odczytać zaledwie dwie strofy zachwalające urodę bogini mądrości, gdy Belial z rykiem wściekłości rzucił mu się do gardła.  
***  
Złote, rude i krwiste jęzory szalały, pożerając wielką bibliotekę Aleksandryjską. Z trzaskiem wspinały się wysoko, karmione bezcennymi zwojami, starając się sięgnąć nocnego nieba.   
Na ich tle odcinały się cztery skrzydlate postaci, siedzące na niewielkim wzniesieniu.  
Belial był poparzony jak mieszkańcy Sodomy i Gomory po wizycie Gabriela.  
Azazel wyglądał jakby przebiegło po nim stado zdziczałych parasim.  
Obaj szczerzyli się jak głupi, prezentując z dumą dziury po wybitych zębach.   
Asmodeusz patrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że naprawdę można być tak głupim.   
Mefistofeles siedział, z melancholią wpatrzony w pożar.  
\- Jesteście kretynami. - powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Ja nie rozumiem... ja naprawdę nie rozumiem skąd tacy jak wy się biorą... Zabawa zabawą, ale jak Lucka kocham, to bezcenne dzieła były - jęknął Asmodeusz - Metatron musiał akurat wpieprzać mannę jak was wyśpiewywał, dlatego jesteście tacy niedorobieni.  
Azazel zachichotał po czym bezceremonialnie zemdlał. Fakt, że do teraz zachowywał przytomność był jedynie zasługą sporego szoku.  
\- No cóż - westchnął Mefisto, wstając - Widać czas się zbierać.  
Zgniły Chłopiec z odrazą spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Azazela  
\- Mefisiu, możemy go tu zostawić? Albo lepiej, rzucić w ogień biblioteki...  
\- Lepiej nie. Lampka się wścieknie. Z resztą, zatęsknisz za nim jak okaże się, że o niczym nie wiemy i że nie ma komu zorganizować zgrabnego morderstwa.  
\- Pewnie masz rację - przyznał niechętnie Mod, zbierając się z ziemi. - Jedyny plus to fakt, że z Beliala zeszło napięcie, a wraz z nim groźba wojny. No i, z tego co widzę po twojej minie, w najbliższym czasie zajmiesz się tym co robisz najlepiej: pędzeniem mojej ulubionej gorzałki.

Piza 1100 r.  
Uzjel usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka Gabriela. Był jednym z bardzo nielicznych podwładnych Regenta, którzy mogli sobie pozwolić na siadanie bez wyraźnej zgody, a tym bardziej samodzielne nalewanie sobie wina z karafki ze rżniętego kryształu Szklanej Góry.  
\- Syf i malaria, szefie. Syf i malaria. - powiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem adiutant. - Zebrałem raporty od zwiadowców. Na granicy burdel, a odkąd Frey wziął sobie wolne nie ma komu nad tym zapanować.   
Gabriel zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, masując skronie.  
Jego przyjaciel tak miał - czasem posada Burzyciela Światów dawała mu w kość zbyt mocno. Wtedy najczęściej zaszywał się na ziemi bądź w Strefach Poza Czasem. Pił na umór, wdawał się w bójki... Gabriel to rozumiał. Sam wiedział, że mordowanie, nawet na rozkaz Jasności, nie robi dobrze na równowagę emocjonalną. Ale, na miłość Najświętszej, ile można?  
\- A Zastępy? Chyba od czegoś mamy tych chromolonych żołnierzy? - zapytał bezbarwnym głosem  
Jakby samo słowo "Zastępy" było małą modlitwą, do gabinetu Regenta wpadł ich dowódca, Archistrateg Michał. Rumieńce wściekłości na jego twarzy płonęły jakKrzew Gorejący, a błękitne spojrzenie ciskało gromy niczym niebo w przeddzień Potopu.   
\- Gabriel - warknął w sposób w który tylko on mógł warczeć na najwyższego dostojnika całego Królestwa - Gdzie ta cholerna wsza?  
\- Wesz - powiedział odruchowo Uzjel  
\- Co? - zapytał wzburzony archanioł.  
\- Mówi się 'wesz' a nie 'wsza', Archistrategu. - wyjaśnił uprzejmie Błękitny Dzwonek.  
\- Michasiu - Gabriel postanowił jak najszybciej ukrócić tę rozmowę. Ostatecznie adiutant jeszcze mu się przyda, no i nie przepadał za widokiem krwi w swoim kochanym gabinecie - Co jest tak ważne, że nie mogłeś nawet wytrzeć tych wojskowych trepów przed wejściem, tylko nanosisz mi błota do gabinetu?  
Niebezpieczna zagrywka. Ale jego Michael nie zabije... chyba.   
\- Gabrysiu, nie powiem ci, gdzie mam te twoje dywany. Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy - wycedził, a Gabriel powstrzymał się przed odpowiedzią, że na to już chyba za późno - Pewnie tam, gdzie ty masz fakt zniknięcia Freya i to, że moi żołnierze giną odwalając jego robotę.   
\- Nie mów mi, że Zastępy nie dają sobie rady z kilkoma Smokami Chaosu. - powiedział Regent z powątpiewaniem.  
Michał walnął pięścią w biurko aż kryształowe jednorożce, ustawione w równy rząd, podskoczyły.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Dżibril. To najlepsi żołnierze Królestwa, ale żaden z nich nie był szkolony do niszczenia kalekich wszechświatów ani walki z ich wytworami. Żaden z nich nie ma cholernej Gwiazdy Zagłady i nie potrafi jednym cięciem załatwić całej sprawy. Jasne, w końcu to robią, bo nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych dla moich Zastępów, ale wcześniej niektórzy giną. Rozumiesz, Dżibril? Moi. Skrzydlaci. Giną.  
Gabriel przez chwilę miał wielką ochotę kazać mu się odpieprzyć. Chciał kazać Michałowi stulić pysk i radzić sobie samemu. Ale nie mógł.  
Bo, jak irytujący w tej chwili by nie był, jego przyjaciel miał rację.   
\- Jasne, Michasiu. Idź do Razjela- on wie gdzie jest Daimon. A potem masz moje błogosławieństwo, żeby zejść na Ziemię i złożyć zażalenie samemu Aniołowi Zagłady. W formie jaką tylko uznasz za słuszną. - powiedział Regent.  
Michael wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
\- Z rozkoszą.  
Gdy drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się za Panem Zastępów, Gabriel wbił spojrzenie zmęczonych, zielonych oczu w Uzjela.  
\- Jak będziesz wracał do domu, zahacz o rezydencje Rafaela. Przyda się na Ziemi ktoś, kto ich poskłada.  
***  
Do niezwykłych wydarzeń, wydarzeń wspominanych przez lata, niesamowitych, czasem katastrofalnych w skutkach ale jednocześnie ciekawych, bardzo często prowadzi alkohol. Choć może nie tyle on sam, co spożywanie go w odpowiednim towarzystwie.   
Asmodeusz bawił w Pizie, bowiem właśnie przychodziły tu na świat kolejne nieśmiertelne dzieci architektury, czego Zgniły Chłopiec nie mógł przegapić.   
Abraksas zahaczył o Pizę po drodze do Wenecji, na karnawał.  
Daimon Frey znalazł się w Pizie przypadkiem - ale jak wiadomo, przypadek jest ojcem najlepszych historii.  
Chociaż niektórzy powiedzą, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek. Jest tylko wola Jasności, Jego Wielki Plan.  
\- Frey - Mroczny skinął głową Świetlistemu.  
\- Mod - Świetlisty odpowiedział uprzejmym skinieniem.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść?  
\- Jasne.  
Daimon sam siebie zaskoczył tym, jak łatwo się zgodził. Możliwe, iż po dwóch tygodniach picia w samotności uznał, że towarzystwo mu nie zaszkodzi. Regularnie spławiał wszystkich znajomych, którzy dostrzegali go przy stoliku w kącie gospody "Pod Tańczącym Diabłem" i starali się nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt.  
Ale Zgniłego Chłopca Daimon nawet lubił. Był dość interesującą personą i, z tego co słyszał, doskonałym towarzyszem do kieliszka.   
Przez krótki czas prowadzili niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Chociaż "rozmowa" to może za dużo powiedziane.   
Gadał przede wszystkim Asmodeusz, opowiadając jak ma się sytuacja w Głębi i Królestwie. Nie były to żadne znaczące informacje, nic użytecznego w dalszym życiu, ale Frey był wdzięczny, że może przez chwilę spędzić ci czas z kimś komu nie jest nic winien, kimś, kto nic od niego nie oczekuje.  
Nagle Mroczny zamilkł i pobladł dostrzegłszy kogoś w tłumie.   
Daimon odruchowo odwrócił się by spojrzeć w tym samym kierunku.  
Nad głośną zgrają składającą się z Aniołów niższych chórów, Demonów, dżinnów i geniuszy górowała fioletowowłosa postać.   
Frey skądś znał tego mężczyznę, wysokiego, o przydługich włosach w kolorze wrzosu i oczach płonących pomarańczem jak rozżarzone węgle.  
W chwili gdy czuł już imię na końcu języka, to płonące spojrzenie padło na ich stolik, a przystojną, chociaż przerażającą twarz demona wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech.  
\- Braciszek! - krzyknął Abraksas.  
\- O nie... - jęknął Asmodeusz.  
Właśnie, Abraksas, przypomniał sobie Daimon. Ukochany młodszy synek tej kurwy, Lilith. Usiadł właśnie obok Asmodeusza, który wyglądał jakby wolał być w trzewiach Lewiatana.   
\- Co ty Modo taki niepocieszony? Jakbyś zrobił się jeszcze mniejszy... Nie stęskniłeś się za braciszkiem?  
\- O tak. Cholernie. Jak Izraelici za Ziemią Egipską, o ile nie bardziej.   
Daimon skrzywił się.  
\- Mały Braksi.  
\- Zjeżdżaj, albo ci buźkę przemodeluje tak, że ci Duma będzie współczuć*  
\- No co ty, Abaddonie, już? Tak szybko? Przed przedstawieniem? - zapytał szyderczo.  
\- Jakim przedstawieniem? - Asmodeusz odsunął się od brata na przeciwny koniec ławy.   
\- Och, pewien bardzo wkurwiony Pan Zastępów szuka Abaddona. Jest wściekły jak mamusia kiedy jej tatuś podmienił krem na żabią spermę...   
\- Jest coś takiego jak żabia sperma? - zapytał głupio Daimon.  
\- Shush, nie wnikaj bo jeszcze dowiemy się jak Sam ją zdobył. - uciął temat Asmodeusz  
Ponieważ, jak zostało już udowodnione, "Zastępy" to mała modlitwa, do lokalu wpadł archanioł Michał.   
\- Frey! - ryknął - Na zewnątrz!  
***  
\- Daimon, to idiotyczne - mruknął Asmodeusz - Jesteś pijany jak Belial, ledwo miecz trzymasz...  
\- Cicho bądź, Mod. Skoro Mikailowi marzy się walka, nie mnie te marzenia rujnować.   
***  
Daimon był najlepszym szermierzem Królestwa. Aniołem Zagłady. Abaddonem. Tańczącym na Zgliszczach. Burzycielem Światów.  
Jednak żaden z tych szlachetnych tytułów nie pomagał w chwili gdy z wizgiem przeciął powietrze, odrzucony przez silny cios Michała. Walka trwała od jakiegoś czasu, a Frey był już zwyczajnie zbyt zmęczony i pijany, żeby chociaż rozłożyć skrzydła i osłabić impet z jakim rąbnął w nowopowstałą wieżę.  
***  
Asmodeusz jęknął przerażony.   
To nowonarodzone dziecko architektury, ta mała piękność, którą przybył tutaj podziwiać, właśnie oberwała Aniołem Zagłady. I, o zgrozo, przechyliła się!  
Abraksas, który siedział obok i dotychczas łaskawie milczał, przypalając skręta z mirry i obserwując podniebny pojedynek, spojrzał pytająco na brata.  
\- Co się stało, Modo? Znowu ci psują zabawki?   
Ciche warknięcie wyrwało się z ust Zgniłego Chłopca  
\- Cholerni barbarzyńcy wszędzie... za grosz szacunku dla sztuki...   
\- Przez sztukę rozumiesz to? - Abraksas wskazał placem na krzywą wieżę. Z jego palca wystrzelił snop iskier które trafiły budowlę i popchnęły ją jeszcze bardziej ku ziemi.   
\- Ty suczy synu! - ryknął Asmodeusz, rzucając się na brata celem wydrapania mu oczu.  
Mały Braksi zaśmiał się jak szaleniec, którym notabene z resztą był i strzelił w wieżę jeszcze kilka razy, zanim zniknął.   
Powietrze na łące dookoła krzywej wieży nadal drżało szyderczym chichotem.  
***  
Gabriel stał nad Daimonem, splatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Jak było na urlopie, Daim? - spytał z nieco ironicznym uśmiechem.  
Był mocno zirytowany. Naprawdę, liczył, że jak raz obejdzie się bez zawracania mu głowy.  
\- Wybornie Dżibrilku. - warknął Frey. Pobity i wściekły Anioł Zagłady nie należał do typów sympatycznych. Był tej grupie jeszcze dalszy niż zwykle. - A tak serio, nie mogłeś poprosić? Musiałeś na mnie szczuć tego narwańca?  
\- On miał do ciebie sprawę, nie ja. Z resztą, wieść niosła, że ostatnio jesteś wyjątkowo bitny, Daimonie.  
***  
Michał leżał półnagi na trawie.  
Zatroskany Rafael klęczał obok, wodząc dłońmi po jego torsie i mrucząc cicho formuły zaklęć uzdrawiających.  
\- Gotowe - powiedział w końcu Pan Uzdrowień  
\- Dzięki Rafałku.  
\- Od tego jestem, Mikail - odparł smutno Rafał - Ale wiesz, kiedyś może mnie akurat nie być obok. - dodał, widząc, że niebieskie oczy Pana Zastępów się śmieją.  
\- Brednie. Ciebie nie będzie obok? Przecież żyć byś beze mnie nie mógł, bracie.  
___________________________________________  
*Duma (Anioł Śmiertelnej Ciszy) ma mordę szpetną jak mało który. Płaski, poorany bliznami pysk. Ale kto mówił, że Aniołowie Szału są piękni?

Londyn, 1888  
Londyn. Miasto Królowej, Serce Imperium Niezachodzącego Słońca.   
Bruk jest śliski i wilgotny, fasady budynków szare i brudne, powietrze gęste od smogu i śmierdzące od oparów znad Tamizy. Latarnie gazowe płoną nieśmiałym, chwiejnym blaskiem. Ulicami przejeżdżają nieliczne powozy, turkocząc kołami na kocich łbach. Jeszcze mniej jest odważnych, przypadkowych przechodniów.  
Bo o takiej porze, gdy Londyn ożywa na nowo pod czujnym okiem księżyca, miasto ma nowych władców.   
Dziwki.  
Złodziei.  
Handlarzy narkotykami.  
Morderców.  
Potwory.  
A ci, którzy, jak Kamael, wiedzą więcej, widzą również więcej - geniuszy, dżinnów, demony i skrzydlatych którzy stoczyli się na samo dno.  
Nie ma co, przytulnie jak w dupie patriarchy Abrahama.  
Kamael od jakiegoś czasu żywił wobec Ziemi mieszane uczucia. Niby wszystko lepsze niż Głębia. Ale wszystko gorsze niż Królestwo.  
Białe mury, szerokie chodniki brukowane ametystami i kwarcem, dziedzińce z marmurowymi fontannami, rajskie ogrody... Nie to co tutaj.  
Ale jednak Ziemia dała Kamaelowi schronienie przed parszywym losem hrabiego palatyna Głębi - przed wojnami, wiecznymi intrygami, przed polityką krwi i strachu. Dlatego był jej coś winien. Chociażby pomoc, kiedy zaczynało ją dręczyć coś wykraczającego poza świadomość ludzi. Coś bezlitosnego i spragnionego krwi, choroba na którą jeszcze nikt nie znalazł lekarstwa.  
***  
Krew.   
Gorąca i gęsta, słodka i słona zarazem.  
Krew.  
Wartko płynąca z bladego ciała, z którego powoli uchodzi życie.  
Krew.  
Na białej skórze, na włosach, na twoich rękach.  
Samael kocha Ziemię. To jego królestwo. Wielka piaskownica, w której jest jedyną naprawdę liczącą się istotą.   
A ludzie to jego zabawki. Może zrobić z nimi to, co zechce, tak jak z tą tutaj dziwką.  
A skoro o niej mowa, lepiej pokroić póki jest ciepła i jeszcze trochę żywa.  
Do zaklęcia narządy powinny być świeże... No i kto wie? Może da radę wydrzeć tej małej z płuc jeszcze kilka rozkosznych wrzasków?  
Przywołując na twarz swój najbardziej czarujący, łobuzerski uśmiech, Samael sięgnął po duży nóż.  
***  
Na Jasność i Mrok, ależ to tandetne, pomyślał Kamael.  
Ciemny zaułek Whitechapel, gęsta mgła w której brodzisz po kolana, rozedrgane światło lamp ulicznych.  
Niegdysiejszy hrabia palatyn Głębi stanął oparty o ścianę i czekał.  
Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd usłyszał kroki. Dostatecznie dużo, żeby wtopić się w cień, stać się niewidzialnym.  
Postawny mężczyzna zbliżał się ku niemu sprężystym krokiem. Kamael z cichym, zmęczonym westchnieniem zastąpił mu drogę.   
\- Dobrze się bawisz, Samaelu? - zapytał spokojnie.  
Ryży Hultaj zdjął cylinder, odsłaniając swoją płomienną czuprynę i skłonił się teatralnie.  
\- Kam, przyjacielu - idealny, biały uśmiech błysnął w nikłym świetle. Uśmiech drapieżnika. Nie, nie... on się nie uśmiechnął. On obnażył zęby. - Słyszałem, że ostatnio bawisz w moim mieście.  
Brwi drugiego mężczyzny powędrowały w górę.  
\- Twoje miasto? Już aż tak się do niego przywiązałeś, Samaelu? Albo lepiej: Kubo Rozpruwaczu? - w ostatnich słowach nie było już wcześniejszej obojętności. Jedynie drwina.   
\- Ach... tak, zgadzam się, to brzmi troszkę pretensjonalnie. Jednak zostanę przy Ryżym Hultaju.  
\- Rudy Skurwysyn mimo wszystko trafniejsze.  
Samael parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Przypominam ci, bracie, że obaj pochodzimy od Jasności... chociaż trudno zaprzeczyć jej kurestwu.   
\- Przestań bluźnić - warknął Kamael - myśl o Nim co chcesz, ale zachowaj to dla siebie, bo, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, też jesteś Jego dzieckiem i masz Go szanować.  
\- Jakim mnie stworzył takim mnie ma. - rudy demon wywrócił oczami - Serio, jeszcze wam się nie znudziło? Kiedy przyłączyłeś się do buntu Lucka naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że zmądrzałeś... Ale nie, wy zawsze będziecie prawymi rycerzykami bla bla...  
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy... a pierdolić to. Nie mam zamiaru tłuc ci czegokolwiek do tego zakutego łba. Nie po to tu jestem. Mam do ciebie całkiem inną sprawę  
\- No to wal i nie zawracaj mi gitary. - burknął Sam. Starannie zawinięte w woskowany papier wnętrzności, które niósł w kieszeni surduta, wyraźnie już stygły.   
\- Przestań się bawić w tego całego Rozpruwacza. Ludzie się boją i drepczą w koło a ty...  
\- Świetnie się bawię. Serio myślisz, że wzbudzisz we mnie litość do tych istot? To tylko lepiej rozwinięte małpy, doskonałe zabawki Tego Drania. Ale ja też się lubię bawić, Kam. Lubię się bawić i psuć zabawki tym gościom, których nie lubię.   
Palatyn wymamrotał pod nosem krótkie przekleństwo.  
\- Pal sześć ludzi. Ale ja wiem, że babrzesz się w jakimś czarnomagicznym gównie. Czuję to, fale mrocznej mocy. I znów: znam cię, więc wiem, że na bank wyniknie burdel. Więc przestań zanim do tego dojdzie.  
Nie lubił Samaela. Jasność jedna wie jak ten drań działał mu na nerwy samą swoją parszywą, wesołą gębą. To przez ten bunt. Przez cholerny bunt w którym jedna trzecia aniołów straciła wszystko.   
Bratobójcza walka.  
Wielki upadek.  
A Samael jak zwykle świetnie się wtedy bawił.  
\- Jeden dobry argument, Kam. I od razu zaznaczam, że "bo ładnie proszę" się nie liczy. Tak jak "bo tak nie można".  
\- Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdziemy - Teraz to Kamael się uśmiechnął - Więc widzisz, bracie... - w to słowo wlał tyle ironii ile tylko mogło pomieścić sześć głosek - Pamiętasz może swoją uroczą małżonkę, Lilith?  
Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Ryżego Hultaja, a skóra pobladła tak, że piegi z miejsca stały się wyraźniejsze.  
\- Jakże bym mógł zapomnieć...  
\- Czarująca osóbka, prawda? Bardzo to smutne, że ona o tobie widocznie zapomniała...  
\- Taaa... niepowetowana strata.  
\- Ale przypadkiem wiem, gdzie ta demoniczna piękność się ukrywa. Więc nie martw się, zawsze mogę jej o tobie przypomnieć.   
\- Nie ośmielisz się. - z głosu Samaela zniknęla cała zuchwałość.  
W niebieskich oczach Kamaela błysnął tryumf.  
\- Nie chcę więcej ofiar, rozumiesz? Czas odwiesić cylinder na haczyk i najlepiej jeszcze zabrać dupę na drugą półkulę, Kubo Rozpruwaczu.

 

Anglia, 1943  
Chociaż suchy i porywisty wiatr był wyjątkowo ciepły, Lucyferowi było zimno. Siedział nad wodą, na ostrych skałach. Górujący za jego plecami ponury gmach pałacu Pandemonium rzucał potężny cień . Mroczny, zgarbiony kolos na tle nieba, przybierającego barwę zakrzepłej posoki.   
Kelpie, piękne w swojej brzydocie, cudownie niedoskonałe, a jednak widocznie przemyślane przez Jasność, pluskały się przy jego nogach.   
Imperator Głębi co jakiś czas zanurzał rękę w wiadrze i wyjmował z niego kawał ociekającego krwią, śliskiego i jeszcze ciepłego mięsa. Kawałki jednego ze służących, skazanego za zdradę stanu. Szkoda by było gdyby się zmarnował.  
Zwierzęta kotłowały się, wzburzając szkarłatną pianę, gdy tylko jedzenie z pluskiem przecinało tafle wody.  
Lucyfer wzdrygnął się i odwrócił gwałtownie, usłyszawszy za plecami głuche stęknięcie.   
Na skale stał Razjel.   
Dziki wiatr bezlitośnie targał jego czarnym płaszczem i błękitnymi skrzydłami, a długi warkocz wił się w podmuchach jakby żył własnym życiem.   
Książe Magów trzymał długie, białe włosy demona. Jednego z agentów głębiańskiego wywiadu, Beletha.   
\- Razjel - Lucyfer wstał i wytarł ręce w szmatę - Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię zapraszał. - stwierdził sucho, marszcząc jasne brwi.   
\- Szukam Azazela. Podobno on i reszta - miał tu na myśli resztę zaufanych Mrocznych Pana Głębi - są w pałacu.  
\- Taaa - parsknął - Idź i rozgość się, pobaw z nimi czy coś... Beleth też pewnie chętnie się przyłączy.  
Razjel spojrzał na półprzytomnego demona jakby zapomniał na chwilę o jego istnieniu.  
\- A tak. On. Właściwie to wpadłem tylko, żeby dać mu szanse pożegnać się z szefem i opowiedzieć mu jak pięknie dał się złapać. - Razjel zmarszczył lekko wąskie, czarne brwi - Po twojej minię widzę, że coś jest mocno nie tak, Luciu.  
\- Liczysz, że jako szefowi wrogiego wywiadu zdradzę ci wszystko co akurat jest nie tak jak być powinno? - warknął Lucyfer  
\- Pytam dlatego, że nasze interesy jednak się w paru miejscach pokrywają, Lampka. - odparł spokojnie, nieporuszony wrogim nastawieniem Pana Głębi.  
\- Och nie martw się tak, Razjelku - parsknął - Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Po prostu Mod przeżywa swój kolejny trudny okres i zrobił mi z pałacu burdel.  
Świetlisty uniósł brwi  
\- Burdel, mówisz? W takim razie jak raz się skuszę i go odwiedzę.  
***  
Lucyfer niewątpliwie miał rację. Sala obrad w Pałacu Pandemonium rzeczywiście przypominała burdel. I to nie jeden z tych luksusowych przybytków Asmodeusza w których dotychczas spotykali się na tajne narady koalicji.   
Raczej jakąś groteskową imprezę u Samaela z motywem militarnym.  
Nie da się ukryć, że w było w tym coś z narady wojskowej. Na stole prócz butelek po alkoholu, petów i części garderoby kurtyzan, leżała wielka mapa, a na niej figurki do oznaczania pozycji wojsk.   
Razjel obrzucił szybkim, bacznym spojrzeniem zabranych dookoła Mrocznych.   
Największym zaskoczeniem był widok Samaela, który siedział u szczytu stołu, ubrany w mundurze U.S. Army i obejmował muskularnym ramieniem Tammuza. Ryży Hultaj nie dość, że kilka tysięcy lat wcześniej został wygnany z Piekła, rzadko kiedy był w stanie siedzieć w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Asmodeusz, nie doprowadzając swojego syna do szału.   
Ale tym razem Zgniły Chłopiec, pomimo obecności swojego ojca, zdawał się doskonale bawić. Ubrany w czarny, skórzany płaszcz, zdobiony na ramieniu czerwoną opaską z symbolem swastyki, malował na twarzy Azazela jakieś symbole. Szef głębiańskiego wywiadu leżał z głową na jego kolanach, a cienki pędzel tańczył powoli i starannie, zostawiając na jego policzku ażurowy wzór, pełen zawijasów. Znaki wydawały się nieznacznie poruszać, pulsując potężną mocą, jak roślinne pędy rozwijające się na złocistej skórze, oplatając lewą stronę twarzy, od fioletowego oka poprzez policzek, aż do podbródka Demona Ognia.   
Oprócz tej czwórki w sali znajdowali się Belzebub, ze słomianymi włosami ozdobionymi wieńcem laurowym, Belial, na którego głowie nonszalancko przekrzywiony hełm nosił dumnie czerwoną gwiazdę i Mefistofeles, z flagą brytyjską narzuconą na ramiona niczym peleryna.   
Dostarczające im rozrywki panienki od Asmodeusza Razjel traktował jako element wystroju.  
\- Razjel, bracie! - Samael pierwszy dostrzegł stojącego w progu Świetlistego. Uśmiechnął się, mrużąc przy tym przepiękne, okrutne oczy. - Co cię sprowadza do Pandemonium? Wpadłeś na imprezę?  
Momentalnie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych padły na Pana Tajemnic i klęczącego Beletha.  
Azazel westchnął ciężko, widząc swojego agenta.  
\- Nawet nie mów, Razjelu. - powiedział ostro, wstając niechętnie.  
\- Cudownie. - Pan Tajemnic pchnął demona w stronę jego szefa - Oddaję ci twoją własność.  
Mroczny podszedł do podwładnego i spojrzał na niego z pogardą  
\- Wiesz, Bel, nie potrzebuje takiej pierdoły  
Na te słowa białe włosy agenta zajęły się ogniem, który momentalnie objął swoją żarłoczną paszczą całą głowę. Wrzaski rozbrzmiały echem w wielkiej sali, a wszyscy patrzyli na tę agonię obojętnie, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego lub szokującego. Bo może i nie było, tutaj, w Głębi.  
Po chwili ciało upadło na posadzkę, a czarna, spalona czaszka uderzyła o podłogę i rozkruszyła się.   
Samael pierwszy wybuchnął głośnym, radosnym i szczerym śmiechem. Poczekał aż dżinnija napełni jego puchar i przepił do Azazela.   
\- Piękne, przyjacielu, doprawdy piękne.  
\- Razjel - zagadnął Belial swoim głębokim głosem - przyłączysz się do zabawy?  
Świetlisty ściągnął usta  
\- Co to za zabawa? - zapytał, beznamiętnie, choć był szczerze zaciekawiony.  
\- Wojna, przyjacielu. Wojna. - Asmodeusz machnął dłonią i obok Razjela pojawiła się skąpo odziana demonica z pucharem szkarłatnego wina - Jak raz nie u nas.   
\- Na Ziemi - dodał Belzebub - Śmiertelnicy nawalają się jak dzicy i, powiem ci, archaniele, są w tym coraz lepsi. Zwierzęta weszły na całkiem nowy poziom zadawania śmierci, bliski magii.  
\- Pan jest z pewnością dumny ze swoich zabaweczek... jeśli widzi ich stamtąd gdzie się teraz podziewa - na słowa Ryżego Hultaja Mroczni ryknęli pijackim śmiechem.   
\- No co ty, tate - wydusił Asmodeusz, starając się złapać oddech. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, na których wino wymalowało szkarłatne wypieki - On spierdolił właśnie po to, żeby dłużej tej zarazy nie oglądać.  
Wyraźnie zniesmaczony Razjel zmarszczył brwi. Chciał już stąd wyjść gdy usłyszał za sobą cichy, niezadowolony pomruk Lucyfera.  
\- Ja tam nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego.  
Władca Głębi patrzył zdegustowany na swoich najbardziej zaufanych współpracowników. Świetlisty mógł to zrozumieć. Wiedział, że choć Lampka wystąpił przeciwko Jasności to nie z nienawiści do Niej - tak jak zrobił to Samael - lecz z powodu niesprawiedliwego i dla wielu poniżającego systemu panującego w Królestwie. A teraz... teraz patrzył jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel idzie w ślady swojego ojca.   
Zgniły Chłopiec zachowywał się jakby w tej chwili naprawdę gardził wszystkimi, naprawdę chciał wszystkiego nienawidzić. W jego fiołkowych oczach nie było łobuzerskiego błysku, nie było ani krzty ciepła. Zimno. Zimno i zło.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał cicho Razjel, patrząc w smutne, szare oczy dawnego kompana.  
\- Wielka wojna śmiertelników - mruknął niechętnie imperator. - Chłopcy się w nią zaangażowali. Wiesz, każdy z nich wspiera jakąś stronę, licytują się kto komu ile trupów, jakie ataki udane, jakie akcje nie, podsuwają twórcze pomysły... - wydawał się całą tą sytuacją równie zniesmaczony co archanioł.  
Skinąwszy głową, Razjel wyszedł z komnaty. Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Lucyfer poszedł za nim.  
\- A Mod? Co z nim? - zapytał cicho, choć i tak nie było szans, żeby ich głosy przedarły się ponad dochodzącymi z sali wrzaskami.   
\- Odwaliło mu - westchnął Lampka - Na całej linii. Jakiś dramat znowu przeżywa... Wtedy robi się taki. - spojrzał znacząco na wielkie wrota zza których wydobyła się śpiew Samaela i Asmodeusza, zawodzących Międzynarodówkę.   
\- I co? I ty się na to zgadzasz? Lampka, no co ty. Twój przyjaciel się stacza, robi burdel w twoim pałacu, a ty uciekasz karmić Kelpie?  
\- A co mam twoim zdaniem robić? - warknął  
\- Pogadać z nim, geniuszu? Po pierwsze, nie daj sobie wejść na głowę. A po drugie, ja wiem, że to Mod zawsze mówi ci co zrobić i jak i ratuje twoją dupę przed upadkiem ze stołka, ale to nie znaczy, że sam czasem nie potrzebuje pomocy. Nie przeczekasz każdego problemu. Czasem musisz znaleźć rozwiązanie. - powiedział niewzruszenie Książę Magów.   
\- Dzięki ci - żachnął się Lucyfer - Ale nie musisz mi mówić jak powinienem załatwiać sprawy na swoim dworze. Więc łaskawie spadaj, skoro Azazel już zajął się swoim szpiegiem.  
Razjel pokręcił głową.   
Typowy Lucyfer: prędzej zginie niż przyzna się do błędu, a dobrej rady nie przyjmie od nikogo, kto akurat nie jest Asmodeuszem.  
\- Zrobisz jak zechcesz, świetlisty buntowniku.  
***  
\- ... i mówię ci, tate, wtedy jak jebnie, to ino raz. Kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie. I tak jak myślę o szacownych stratach to... - głos Asmodeusza zamarł, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Lucyfera.   
\- Mod, myślę, że musimy pogadać. - powiedział stanowczo władca Głębi. Stal jego oczu natrafiła na puste, fiołkowe klejnoty, święcące już tylko odbitym blaskiem.   
\- Lampa, niegrzecznie tak przerywać - stwierdził zuchwale Samael - nie widzisz, że z młodym zacieśniamy więzy rodzinne.  
Tak, widzę. To jedna z wielu rzeczy, które mnie martwią, pomyślał władca Otchłani.   
\- Więcej szacunku, Rudy Skurwysynu, albo wylecisz z Głębi na kopach. Nie zapominaj kto jest tu szefem. - odpowiedział spokojnie Lampka, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. - Asmodeuszu, idziemy.  
\- Dobra, Luciu, już, bez nerwów - mruknął demon. Idąc chwiejnym krokiem, dał się wyprowadzić na korytarz. - O co chodzi?   
\- Co ty odstawiasz?   
Chcąc, nie chcąc Lucyfer postanowił zastosować się do rady Razjela, bo jedyną rzeczą, której nie znosił bardziej niż słuchania rad od wrogów była bezradność. A ta zaskakująco często ogarniała go, gdy chodziło o Asmodeusza. Zwyczajnie nie wiedział jak postąpić gdy chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
\- Bawię się. Gram w grę. - odparł ten beznamiętnie, przeczesując palcami zielone włosy. Kilka z wplecionych w nie rubinów wypadło i potoczyło się po podłodze, niczym lśniące krople krwi.  
\- Nie, Asmodeuszu. Mordujesz. Upadasz. Zatracasz się. - słowa były zimne i ostre jak sztylety.  
\- Jestem demonem, Luciu. Demonem czystej krwi, z matki demona, ojca demona. Chyba mogę sobie pozwolić na takie rzeczy, jako wielki Książę Otchłani - buntowniczo wysunął podbródek, niczym zadziorne dziecko.  
Lampka westchnął w duchu.  
\- Jesteś demonem, ale nie potworem. Jasne, ty i chłopaki często odwalaliście głupie rzeczy. Wywoływanie wojen, kataklizmów... ale teraz to zwykła rzeź, nie widzisz tego? Nie wmówisz mi, że nienawidzisz Ziemi, że masz ją w dupie i tak dalej. Takie rzeczy gada twój pojebany ojczulek, gość którego nigdzie nie lubią. Dobrze wiem, że lubisz chociażby ziemską sztukę, że podoba ci się ten świat bo jest taki inny, żywy, ciągle się zmienia... Nigdy nie chciałeś zagłady. To prawda, nie grzeszysz skrupułami, ale to... to przesada. Serio, zabawa w liczenie ofiar, które lecą już w milionach? Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej.   
Wypieki odeszły w niepamięć. Twarz Asmodeusza była biała jak kresa co, w połączeniu z zielonymi włosami, dawało dość upiorny efekt. Do tego oczy... już nie puste. Pełne bólu.  
Nie odezwał się, więc Lucyfer kontynuował, w jakiś sposób zachęcony faktem, że jego słowa wywarły wrażenie na przyjacielu.  
\- Wiem jak to działa, okej? Wiem, że jesteś lepszy od ludzi, Mod, dla mnie jesteś lepszy od każdego, ale teraz tak bardzo chcesz to podkreślić. Podoba się zabawa w Boga? Daje satysfakcje, nie ma co. Panujesz nad czymś, kiwasz palcem i pada kolejna setka, trup ściele się gęsto. - złapał Zgniłego Chłopca pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy - Ale nie możesz, rozumiesz, nie możesz siać sobie krwawego terroru, pośredniej tyranii tylko dlatego że nie panujesz nad własnym życiem. Że kolejna wielka, psiamać, miłość wymknęła ci się z rąk. A mówią, że to ja jestem niepoprawnym romantykiem. Na Mrok, Ashmodai, zakochujesz się w każdej dupie a potem wydaje ci się, że jak inni będą cierpieć będziesz szczęśliwszy. Nie wiem. Może jesteś. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru patrzeć na to jak zmieniasz się w krwawego psychola.  
Milczenie.  
Ciężkie i buzujące od emocji.  
Słowa.  
Dużo mocnych słów nadal zdawało się pobrzmiewać w powietrzu.  
Jęk.  
Cichy i żałosny.  
Asmodeusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jakby starając się osłonić ją, przed emocjami, które tak nagle go zaatakowały, jak spragnione krwi drapieżniki, pragnące zatopić zęby w duszy i rozedrzeć ją na kawałki.  
Lucyfer popatrzył na niego i po chwili wahania objął go bez słowa.   
\- Przepraszam, Luc - powiedział w końcu cicho Zgniły Chłopiec - Masz rację, cholera. Masz rację. Wszystko, co powiedziałeś to prawda. Zachowuję się jak potwór. Jak dziecko. Dziecko gotowe niszczyć tylko dlatego, że nikt go nie kocha. A jak ktoś ma je kochać, jeśli jest... takie? - jego głos był spokojny i rzeczowy. Nie żalił się. Stwierdzał fakt.  
I to jakoś tak bardziej Lucyfera zabolało.  
\- Pewnie to niewiele pomoże, ale ja tam cię kocham, Mod. Jakim skończonym dupkiem byś nie był.  
***  
Całej scenie przyglądała się postać siedząca na belce pod sufitem, skulona i okryta skrzydłami, przygarbiona jak rasowy gargulec.   
Gdy Lucyfer odprowadził chwiejącego się Asmodeusza do sali po to by ten pozbierał zabawki i pożegnał się z rozrywką, Razjel zeskoczył z belki i wylądował bezgłośnie na kamiennej podłodze.   
\- Ładnie to tak podsłuchiwać? - zapytał spokojny głos.  
Zza jednego z gobelinów wyłonił się Mefistofeles, powiewając peleryną z Union Jacka.  
\- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo, Mefisto. - odparł Razjel.  
Mroczny wzruszył ramionami i pokazał aniołowi Oko Nocy, które trzymał w ręku.   
\- Ja tu jestem przypadkiem. Wyszedłem porozmawiać z żoną, ta dwójka się napatoczyła. Sam słyszałeś jak ta rozmowa przebiegała, naprawdę wolałem nie ryzykować przerywania jej.  
\- Tak. Myślę, że to było mądre posunięcie. - Pan Tajemnic skinął głową i odwrócił się, by przejść zaledwie kilka kroków, nim demon ponownie się odezwał.  
\- Właściwie, Razjelu, to mam do Ciebie interes.   
Książę Magów spojrzał na niego pytająco. Sojusz miedzy Mrocznymi i Świetlistymi był bardzo kruchy, rzadko zdarzały się sytuacje kiedy jedna strona zawiązywała z drugą układy prywatne lub chociaż prowadziła prywatne rozmowy. Jedynymi wyjątkami od tego byli Lucyfer i Asmodeusz. Pierwszego łączył z archaniołami kawał historii i lata przyjaźni, ten drugi zawsze musiał mu towarzyszyć, żeby nadzorować czy Lampka na pewno nie zapomni o polityce.  
Mefistofeles był raczej typem milczącego, nieco posępnego obserwatora, trzymającego wszystkich na dystans.  
Chociaż z drugiej strony po alkoholu podobno wzrasta serdeczność wobec innych osób. Niewątpliwie teraz była bliższa zeru niż kiedykolwiek, co Razjel mógł uznać za mały sukces.  
\- Chętnie posłucham.  
\- Powiem wprost: chcę, żeby Anglia zdobyła przewagę nad Rzeszą. Chcę dopiec temu dupkowi Azazelowi, bo Mod raczej się wycofuje z tej zabawy. I, jeśli mam być szczery, zależy mi na skróceniu tej wojny, która prowadzi tylko do niepotrzebnych waśni i jeszcze sprowadziła tu tego psychopatę, Samaela.   
\- I jak niby miałbym ci w tym pomóc? - brew Razjela powędrowała w górę - Nie mam zamiaru się w to angażować, brakują nam tylko, żeby w te niepotrzebne waśni wciągnąć jeszcze Świetlistych. Syf murowany.  
Mefisto pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie chcę waszej bezpośredniej interwencji. Jednak jest pewna tajemnica, pilnie strzeżona zarówno przez Niemców jak i przez wywiad Azazela i ludzi Asmodeusza. Obawiam się, że ja nie dysponuje siłami zdolnymi ją zdobyć. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Książę Magów.  
Archanioł zamyślił się.  
Jedna tajemnica do zdobycia, jedna akcja, żeby skrócić wojnę, ograniczyć ofiary i przywrócić ten specyficzny rodzaj spokoju, który zwykle panował w Głębi. Nie brzmiało najgorzej.  
\- Masz racje. Jeśli chroni go Azazel to tylko ja mam szansę ten sekret poznać. O co dokładnie chodzi?  
\- O pewien szyfr, który mógłby przechylić szale zwycięstwa.  
***  
Razjel znał się na rzeczy. Jego wywiad był najlepszy w uniwersum. Dlatego już cztery dni później dzięki kilku wywołanym przez Księcia Magów nagłym olśnieniom, Anglicy złamali szyfr Enigmy.


End file.
